


As It Was

by AkireMG



Series: Wasteland, baby! [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Ian amando a Mickey como a nada más en el mundo, Ian is a fallen angel oh yes, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Más contrucción de mundo que historia, No que eso sirva como tag, Song: As It Was (Hozier)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: La única evidencia de que Ian fue un ángel se encuentra en Mickey.En sus cicatrices.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Wasteland, baby! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708423
Kudos: 2





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de la serie que seguramente me va a llevar mucho tiempo terminar, pero que amo.  
> Para tener contexto: Ian es un ángel caído, Mickey es un ángel sin alas, y el resto de la historia aún está por contarse

La única evidencia de que Ian fue un ángel se encuentra en Mickey.

En sus cicatrices.

Desde luego, muy pocos lo saben, y quienes se han atrevido a querer descubrirlo no se encontraron con más que la inclemente luz de Ian cegándolos durante el resto de la eternidad. Ilusos. Idiotas. Como si alguno siquiera pudiese comenzar a entender lo que sucedió.

Además, es un secreto. El último que compartieron antes de que Azrael le arrebatara a Mickey en un acto que ha hecho pasar por compasión durante tantos siglos como los gritos de Ian se han ignorado en las alturas por sobre las nubes.

En sus momentos más horribles, cuando la fe amenaza con comérselo vivo y la Tierra se siente casi tan vacía como el cielo, Ian piensa en ese día, ese momento bendito en el que Mickey le entregó sus alas y cayó desde las nubes hasta el agua helada del océano Pacífico.

Se suponía que Mickey iba a dormir, que los mares y su bondad lo mantendrían protegido mientras Ian descubría una manera de liberarlos, de transformar las cosas a como siempre deberían haber sido. Ese fue el trato, pero a Ian nunca se le hizo la advertencia de los otros interesados. De Azrael esperando en su pequeño maldito mundo a que Ian quedase reducido, incapaz de evitar que Mickey despertara del único descanso que había tenido en siglos.

Ahora, Ian no lo había visto en tantos años como el sol se había negado a tocar su piel. Desde que las nubes rechazaron su toque y Dios lo miró desde su grandiosidad sin emoción alguna, sin segundas consideraciones o una sola pregunta.

Cuando cayó, doloroso y final, su cuerpo cambiando como todos los de sus congéneres lo hicieron al perder la gracia de Dios, Ian sólo supo una cosa con certeza: Mickey estaría con él. Sin importar las consecuencias o dificultades, él estaría ahí. Siendo la luz, el calor, los únicos ojos que lo miraban siendo más que _un Caído_. Quien aún veía a quien fue antes y esperaba comprender a quien era ahora.

Mickey, para quien aún era Ian. El único que Ian consideraba merecedor de llamarse ángel. Su compasión lo mantuvo vivo cuando el destierro parecía querer devorar su corazón, el resto de su supuesta alma, y su compañía fue lo que ayudó a Ian a volver a construirse como un ser, a recordar lo que los Arcángeles quisieron quitarle, lo que los querubines temieron al ver, lo que otros ángeles juzgaron como la máxima prueba de su fe.

Mickey.

El único.

El ángel que nadie recuerda porque la Tierra ha sido su hogar desde hace mucho tiempo. Que estuvo antes de que Ian fuese. Sus alas negras fueron recibidas con incertidumbre por quienes estuvieron para conocer al nuevo guerrero de Dios. Y Mickey no sabía, no sabía nada de la misma manera que ninguno lo supo al principio, pero igualmente lo miraron y temieron. No dijeron nada, no dieron razones, y Mickey vivió dándose cuenta de que lo observaban.

_Qué luz tan débil._

_Qué alas tan negras._

_No puede ser bueno._

Ian quisiera haberlos enfrentado. Obligarlos a ver de ser necesario. Mickey no era sólo bueno, era la bondad. Era la belleza. Era su brújula, su guía, e Ian se habría perdido mucho antes de no haber sido por él, por su amor y su fe, por la fuerza de su ser y la confianza en su voluntad.

Mickey.

Mikhailo.

La mano derecha de nadie más que el Arcángel Azrael, el psicopompo que abandonó el Paraíso por voluntad propia y con la bendición de Dios. Siendo Azrael más antiguo que varios de los Arcángeles que aún laboran en cercanía con sus congéneres, saber que tomó a Mickey bajo sus alas fue casi tan inesperado (para algunos; otros siempre lo supieron, aunque nunca hubiesen querido decir nada) como Ian rechazando a Dios y cayendo a la Tierra sin nadie que se atreviese a extenderle una mano en ayuda.

Mick.

Su Mick.

La calma en su desastre. El frío para su mente febril. Su estrella del norte en un viaje incierto.

Ian lo ama, lo _adora_ , pero ¿de qué sirve que todo eso sea verdad cuando Mickey… no está?

¿De qué sirve cualquier cosa si Mickey, además, no recuerda?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
